<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP one shots by Imjustanenby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891826">Dream SMP one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustanenby/pseuds/Imjustanenby'>Imjustanenby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustanenby/pseuds/Imjustanenby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh...a collection of my thoughts and ideas, but written out? I take Requests, also if you want any type of smut please make sure that it’s of content creators who don’t mind. Leave requests in the comments! Can’t promise I’ll get around to all of them tho!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You had one job Tommy, one god damn job” Tubbo says as he looked at the blond male. “And here we are” he sighs.</p><p>Fundy gently reached his paw towards Tubbo, wanting to say something but he fell silent as Tubbo looked to Dream and then back at Tommy.</p><p>“I don’t have a choice Tommy, maybe if you would just...fucking listen. Tommy as of today...you are no longer welcome in L’Manburg land. Tommyinnit I hereby exile you” he says as he relaxed his shoulders, but as he does he suddenly tensed with no hesitation as these words fall from Tommy’s mouth</p><p>“You sound like...Schlatt” he mumbled. He looked hurt. Tubbo took a deep breath as he decided to swallow the response.</p><p>“So now you’re going to ignore me?” He says “Tommy please-“ Ranboo says as he reached out to grab his shoulder. “No! Tubbo acknowledge me damn it!” </p><p>Tubbo looked to Tommy “let me guess, were falling apart just like Schlatt and Wilbur? That’s it huh? You want to fall down their path?” </p><p>“Tommy you think I want to tear this country apart over some discs?” He says “Well Tubbo I-“</p><p>“No! Just get out okay?” He mumbled as he went to walk away, Quackity followed him. He felt Tommy’s gaze on him up until he was out of sight. </p><p>The guilt settled on his mind as he looked in the mirror, moving to take his suit off, he wanted to be comfortable. </p><p>Suddenly he froze, his heart beat was so loud in his ears as he slid his hands to the horns with n his head only to feel nothing there. </p><p>He blinked a bit and suddenly what he had saw was gone. He let himself fall to the ground. “I really am just...falling into the same path...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You wanted this..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhh ⚠️TW⚠️ for this one, major death and slight manipulation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt held his chest as he reached out to the brown haired male “Wilbur...it hurts...” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Wilbur felt panic fill his head. “No no- Schlatt hold on” he pleads as he moves to try and find something, anything.</p>
<p>Schlatt coughed and slightly hacked, blood starting to flow from his mouth. “Wilbur...I’m so sorry. I tried” Wilbur pulls out some sort of healing potion. “Please! Just drink it damn it!” He says as he has fear in his eyes, his hands shook.<br/>Schlatt leans against the wall of the house that Wilbur has made. “Just...let go okay? Smile and keep me in your heart.” He knew the end was getting closer, the blood from his mouth getting worse. Some blood started to leak from his nose as he panics</p>
<p>Wilbur clung to Schlatt, he didn’t feel like losing his friend, his best friend. “God damn it...you stubborn goat”</p>
<p>Schlatt weakly chuckles and smiled. “You stupid bitch...” he says as the little spark of life leaves his eyes, his body falling limp.<br/>Wilbur held onto Schlatt, sobbing. He felt the loneliness creep in. “Just...let me have him back you...ass!” He screamed a bit, clenching his fist</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vice President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is death in this one Too! Fair warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity reeled back in anger as he pulled his bow back, Schlatt had lashed out on hum again. He was sick of it</p><p>"Do it! Oh wait you're too pussy for it! Let go of it! Kill me!" Schlatt said. "Look at you! You can't even fend for yourself" He let out a chuckle. He kept pushing on his buttons. "Shut Up!" Quackity shouted</p><p>SNAP</p><p>He opened his eyes, dread filling his gut as he heard the ram man cry out in pain and groan. "Awh fuck.." He looked at Quackity. "Look what you did you ass" He mumbled as the arrow had struck his heart</p><p>Quackity moved to go to Schlatt but was weakly pushed back "Stay back!" He grumbled as he seemed to make a slight growl like noise, the movement had caused the arrow to burry itself deeper into his skin.</p><p>Blood started to into his mouth. He had felt the panic of knowing he was going to die. "L-let me help-" He says "It's my fault" He says quickly. "Stop being stubborn" Schlatt rolled his eyes. "You did this, now you get to watch me die" He poked at him more.</p><p>Quackity tried to suppress the anger that was boiling up again. "P-Please let me help!"</p><p>Schlatt grabs the arrow and pushed on it "Oops-" He smirked and then it hit him all at once. He felt his body stop and blood came gushing from the wound, his arm fell limp and he just collapsed. His lifeless smirk and eyes laid on Quackity"</p><p>Quackity dropped his bow and stood for a second, what had he just done..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pardon and Typos, and I don’t do English well lol. So don’t attack me please. And they will all be semi short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>